memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 2/Save the baby
(Space, Bajoran wormhole perimeter) The USS Kingston approaches Deep Space 9. (Main bridge) This the USS Kingston to Hub requesting permission to dock Captain Tyson says as he looks at the main viewer image of the space station. Request granted Kingston welcome to Deep Space 9 Captain Ro says on the comm system. Thank you Ro its good to be back Captain Tyson says as he looks at the viewer. (Space, Deep Space 9) The Kingston docks at one of the docking facilities and a berth extends to the hatch as the engines shut down. (USS Kingston, deck 6, docking hatch 12) Captain Tyson, Doctor Murphy, and Admiral Kira are waiting for Doctor Bashir to board. Are you sure this is a good idea Typhuss I mean he disobeyed a direct order from the Federation President and went AWOL Captain Tyson says as he looks at Typhuss. It is, don't forget on that same day I disobeyed orders as well and I helped Julian save the Andorians says Typhuss as he looks at John. Yeah but Starfleet didn't want to punish you for that they punished Bashir for it and wanted to send him to a penal colony for the rest of his life John says as he looks at Typhuss. Starfleet did punish me, I was imprisoned at the Jaros II stockade with Ezri and Julian got a second chance two years ago says Typhuss as he looks at John. From what I heard they wanted to take your command away from you John says as he looked at Typhuss. They did, it was revealed that Ishan Anjar was long dead, Baras Rodirya, the man who had taken his identity during the Cardassian Occupation of Bajor was revealed to be working with the Cardassian group the True Way, Baras was personally arrested by Attorney General Phillipa Louvois and removed him from office, Admiral Akaar was authorized by President Pro-Tempore Sipak to drop all the charges against me and I was issued a commendation for my actions and reinstated as Captain of the Intrepid says Typhuss as he looks at John. Then the doors opened and Julian Bashir walks onboard the ship. Admiral Kira its good to see you again Julian says as he shakes Typhuss's hand. Its good to see you too, Julian says Typhuss as he looks at Julian. My first time on board one of our cruisers its exciting and you must be Captain John Tyson, Admiral Kira has told me all about you Julian says as he extends his hand for a shake. Like wise Doctor Captain Tyson says as he looks at Doctor Bashir. Then the guards walk over as Typhuss looks at them then at John. What? John asked as he looks at Typhuss. You don't need the guards, guards, stand down, that's an order says Typhuss as he looks at John and then at the guards. Typhuss I don't trust him but I do trust you they'll be his escort keep him from being curious John says as he looks at Typhuss. Julian, we heading to sickbay and we need your help says Typhuss as he looks at Julian. Lead the way Admiral Julian says as he looks at Admiral Kira. Typhuss leads the group to a turbolift and all of them walk in. (Turbolift) Sickbay says Typhuss to the computer and the doors close and the lift starts to move to sickbay. So what's the problem Admiral Doctor Bashir says as he looks at Admiral Kira. Kira has been infected with the quickening , you have to save the baby says Typhuss as he looks at Julian. How far is the infection progressing? Doctor Bashir asked as he looked at Doctor Murphy. So far her white blood cells are fighting it off protecting the fetus but its only a matter of time before it penetrates her defenses and goes for the baby Doctor Murphy says as she looks at Doctor Bashir. Then we have to hurry if we want to save Kira's baby Doctor Bashir says as he looks at them. (Deck 5, sickbay) Kira is laying flat on the biobed as the two Doctors walk into sickbay. Her defenses are failing Doctor Nurse Fuller says as she looks at the two Doctors. Let's get to work Doctor Murphy says as she looks at Julian. And the two start treating Kira and her child. (Main bridge) The senior officers along with Typhuss are waiting for word on Kira and the child as Typhuss is pacing back and forth when Lieutenant Hailey sees it. Sir you're going to wear out the deck plating Lieutenant Hailey says as she looks at Admiral Kira. I can't help it, I'm worried about Kira and the baby says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Hailey. I should have guards posted there to watch Bashir Captain Tyson says as he's looking at the main viewer watching shuttles go by. Julian is a Starfleet officer, he is not a prisoner and Julian has work to do and he can't do that if he has guards looking over his shoulder says Typhuss as he looks at John. He's also genetically engineered Typhuss John says as he looks at Typhuss. Sir are you sure we can trust Dr. Bashir giving that he lied about himself to get into Starfleet Commander Mitchell says as she looks at Admiral Kira. I don't like what you are saying Commander and it stops here, that's an order says Typhuss as he looks Commander Mitchell. Typhuss he's a genetically engineered human who lied about his entry into Starfleet who risked his career to save the Androians I get that but I have to think about the ship and my crew you would do the same thing if it was me instead of Dr. Bashir Captain Tyson says as he looks at Admiral Kira. I don't feel like talking, leave me alone says Typhuss as he looks at John. Sickbay to bridge Doctor Bashir says over the speaker. Bridge here go ahead Doctor what your status Captain Tyson says as he looks at Typhuss. We need to go to the Gamma Quadrant I need a fresh strain of the quickening to come up with a cure Doctor Bashir says over the comm. Very well Doctor and uh good job sorry I doubted you Captain Tyson says as he looks at Typhuss. Thanks Captain I forgive you sickbay out Doctor Bashir says as the communication system deactivates. John sits down and Typhuss puts his hand on his shoulder and nods at him for excepting Bashir as a Starfleet officer again.